Can't Stop Loving
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPSS. Drabble. Harry, you have to let go of your anger toward Draco.


**Fic Title: **Can't Stop Loving  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the muse.  
**Summary: **"Harry, you have to let go of your anger toward Draco."  
**Rating: **T  
**Notes: **Drabble. HP/SS. Slash. Romance. Angst. Mentions of Character Death. Written this on paper long before I'd started on WLGWT. And I expanded it a little bit. Can't help it. grins This will how future 'Baby Boy' of PHU will appear like. That doesn't mean Draco is going to die in PHU though.

**- CAN'T STOP LOVING -**

by Firesword

Severus Snape bent slightly to place the bouquet of wildflowers on the five-year old grave. He straightened and let out a weary sigh. His eyes focused on a black figure standing beneath a yew tree.

"He still has not forgiven you, Draco," Severus said quietly to the empty air. "He is still too stubborn to accept the truth, to be honest." His thoughts wandered and he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

"_Love does strange things to people."_

He clamped down on the wave of grief, but the image of Draco dying on the hospital bed lingered. _You did not have to sacrifice yourself either, _Severus thought bitterly. _We would have found ways to save you…._

Severus gazed down at the tombstone for a minute longer before walking off to where his lover stood. As usual, like the previous years on the very same day, Harry looked solemn, and his eyes were dark and unreadable. Severus, as usual, tried to talk to the younger wizard.

"Harry, you have to let go of your anger toward, Draco."

"I was never angry at him," Harry said in a strangely, apathetic voice.

Severus stared at his lover helplessly. He raised his hand and stroked Harry's cheek – he tried to get the emerald-eyed wizard to let down his guards.

"It was not your fault, Harry," Severus said quietly, and at last, Harry's green eyes lifted to meet his black ones. Two crystal tears slid down Harry's cheeks.

"I can't bear it, Severus," Harry whispered.

The Potions master gathered Harry's shuddering frame into his arms and stroked his back soothingly. "We can't bring life back to the dead."

"I know," Harry whispered in reply. "It feels ... wrong ... without him."

"I know." Severus kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "But you – no, _we_ – we can't stay moping around. It will be a waste of time–"

"How can you say that?" Harry demanded, and his green eyes flashed brilliantly in anger.

"Because, Harry, I do not think I can ever stop loving him," Severus said harshly. His face crumpled in agony and he buried it in the crook of Harry's neck. Slowly, he felt Harry's arms wrapping around him, and solid warmth managed to assuage the pain inside his heart.

Minutes passed, and suddenly, small hands pulled at the hem of his sleeve.

"Papa? Daddy?"

Severus' eyes widened and carefully, he and Harry parted, and both wiped the tears away from their eyes inconspicuously. Then he forced a faint smile and looked at his son. Their son – his, Harry's … and Draco's. Anyone could tell that this was their son. Their son, was Draco's gift to them.

The young boy had the thickest, and messiest, black hair that had never failed to make a witch's hands itch to comb it. However, he had a pair of black, piercing eyes and it would have driven the other children away with their frightening intensity, if not for the calm, gentle face. Draco's face.

"Papa? Are you all right? Did you and Daddy fight? Why are you crying?" his son asked anxiously.

Harry let out a soft chuckle. He knelt, and pulled the toddler into his arms. "No, puppy, we did not fight. Don't worry, all right?"

"Is Daddy telling the truth, Papa?"

Severus bent down and kissed his son's brow. "Yes, he is. Why did you not stay with Uncle Moony?"

"Because Uncle Moony's arguing with Grandma. She wanted to do something, but Uncle Moony's not letting her."

Harry sighed. "What do you think it is, this time, Severus? Has Narcissa found a way to tame my progeny's hair?"

"I would not know." Severus let out a sigh of his own.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always come here? Like the same day? Last year?"

Severus glanced at Harry, who nodded briefly. He took hold of his son's small hand and led him to the grave. "Do you know what this is?"

"Someone died." Black eyes stared up at Severus unblinkingly.

"Yes." The Potions master looked at the grave. "This is your father's."

"But ... Daddy..."

"There were three of us," Severus said quietly. "Me, your daddy, and him." The young boy continued to look at him in silence. "Do you want to know how he looked like?" A hesitant nod followed. "All right." Severus touched the tombstone briefly and almost immediately, it started to flicker. Seconds later, a photograph emerged on the surface.

Severus let his son look at the picture and he stood up. A hand snaked around his waist and Harry leaned against him. Severus smiled weakly and exchanged another brief kiss with his lover.

"Father," the boy whispered and gingerly touched the photograph. Then he touched his cheek. "I look like Father."

"Yes, puppy, you do."

"But I have hair like Daddy's."

Their son moved away and took hold of Severus' hands as well as Harry's. Severus looked at the small wizard-to-be curiously.

"And I have Papa's eyes." Their son continued to speak, but rather absently. They walked back to the house slowly. "Papa and Daddy still have each other, and Papa and Daddy have me. Don't cry anymore. Father won't like anyone to be sad."

**- THE END -**


End file.
